djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
501st Legion
The 501st Legion was a legion-sized unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, and went on to serve in the Galactic Empire as Darth Vader's personal Legion, nicknamed "Vader's Fist". They were renowned for serving alongside Jedi, in heavy duty and special operations roles on numerous vital missions, and were regarded as legendary and allegedly insane. History Origins The 501st was created following the First Battle of Geonosis. During the Battle, they were merely a collection of soldiers from different units who survived the first day. Their advanced units established a defensive position, destroying droid forces and retrieving a Sith Holocron before successfully returning it to the staging area. Mace Windu personally led these troopers into battle, capturing several command posts and ensuring that the Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery vehicles had positions where they could fire on the Confederate droid army's core ships. They proved invaluable to the war efforts on Geonosis, and thus the 501st was secretly created, quickly gaining a reputation as some of the fiercest clone soldiers in the Grand Army. Following Geonosis, they were transferred to Coruscant and secretly trained by the command staff of the Supreme Chancellor, creating an even deadlier fighting force. A small number of units would be transferred to other battle formations such as the 327th Star Corps and 21st Nova Corps. Officially, this was because the 501st's expertise would set a good example for other clone troopers. Unofficially, it was a plot to ensure that the most prominent corps in the Grand Army had eyes that reported to the Supreme Chancellor. Dark Reaper Crisis & Battle of Christophsis It is probable that the 501st Legion served in the 7th Sky Corps, and was led by Commander Anakin Skywalker during the Dark Reaper Crisis. Skywalker would later become a Jedi General and led the entirety of the Legion into battles like the Battle of Christophsis, where they fought alongside the 212th Attack Battalion and recaptured Crystal City from the Confederate General Whorm Loathsom. Battles of Naboo Milano Squad was stationed in an outpost on Naboo. They were somtimes joined by Senior General Trobjorn. Anti-Cultist Operations At one point in time, a unit of Coruscant Guard sent to tackle an apparent cult hideaway in the undercity went dark and troopers from the 501st and 77th Nighthawk Battalion had to be sent in their place. During another operation where they worked with the 77th to hunt down a cult that endangered lives on numerous planets, several of their members were captured and transferred to the cult's home frigate, where they broke free and rescued members of the 812th Reconnaissance Battalion and the Coruscant Guard, as well as a senator being held for ransom, before escaping. Mission to Malastare Captain Rex and a number of personnel from the 501st went on a mission to Malastare to apprehend or eliminate the last of the Dug crime lords. A number of troopers were killed by patrolling Nexu. Mathema Arming Operation During the later half of the Clone Wars, commander CC-1555/2 "Axe", medic and demolitions expert CT-6892 "Daka", were covertly sent to Mathema alongside members of Torrent Company to assist the Mathema Rebel Movement during the later half of the Clone Wars. Battle of Felucia The 35th Jet Platoon received hard shelling from CIS forces during the battle. Late War & Order 66 The 501st Legion also fought on Teth, Bothawui, Rishi, Kamino, Quell, Kothlis, Ryloth, Umbara, Mygeeto, Felucia, Kashyyyk, and Utapau. In the later half of the war, the 501st saw more and more of their units transferred over to other units as they moved deeper into Separatist territory. Following numerous victories, they were rapidly withdrawn to Coruscant where they would follow their ex-Jedi General and complete Operation Knightfall, marching on the Jedi Temple and annihilating most of the Jedi Order, and bringing about the fall of the Old Republic. Great Jedi Purge The 501st Legion went on a number of missions during the rise of the Empire era and Great Jedi Purge that put them up against multiple Jedi, from the coup on Naboo to the subjugation of Kashyyyk. They also had a Jedi Hunter detachment primarily comprised of Imperial Commandos. Composition Summary The 501st Legion contained standard troopers, pilots, engineers, heavy weapons, demolitions, sharpshooters, and airborne personnel alongside various other classes of commando and trooper. Blixus Company was tasked with operating in harsh environments like the lava planet Mustafar, and their armour served as the progenitor for the coastal defense trooper's armour. Glass Company was comprised of navy troopers and combat specialists, including Shatter Squad. They were deployed on special missions and intended to eliminate large numbers of enemy troops. Unit Composition Unregistered Units 34th Battalion Razor Company Aurek Company Blue Company Fynock Company Trident Company Cascade Company Waterfall Company Banshee Company Howlrunner Company Steel Company Delta Company Sierra Company ARF Sin Company Glass Company Blixus Company 8th Aerial Company Airborne Shatter Squad Twilight Squad Commando Thunder Squad Commandos Milano Squad Gallium Squad Triton Squad Twilight Squad Reconnaissance Acklay Squad Tide Squad Shrike Squad Spirit Squad -------------------------- 264th Iron Regiment Battle of Alternis 87th Assault Regiment Sentry-4 Company Octa Platoon 502nd Regiment -------------------------- The file 502nd Regiment has stopped working. File Complete [[502nd Regiment] has been received] -------------------------- Phantom Battalion Spectre Company Rabid Company Galaax Company Deviant Company Carnivore Battalion Exodus Company Jump Company Dawn Company Trapper Company Bravo Squad Alpha Squad Execute Battalion Adept Company Inferno Company Discharge Company Airmen Company Frontal ARC Squad 2nd Battalion Acklay Company 35th Jet Platoon 55th Airborne Battalion Phalanx Company Paratroopers Sovereign Battalion Tidal Company Nexus Company Prismo Battalion Primus Company Lighter Company Cardinal Battalion Hurl Squad 332nd Torrent Company Centurion Squad ARC Tide Squad raids First Squad Squad A Squad B Spiral Company Razor Platoon Assault Moderation Platoon Assault Lion Platoon Weapons/Assault Shadow Platoon Stealth Tango Company Medical Epsilon Platoon Iota Platoon Zeta Platoon Sigma Platoon Banshee Company Kretch Platoon Reeska Platoon Syren Platoon Vixus Platoon Glass Company Shatter Squad Alpha Platoon Rifle Squad Commando Demo Squad Commando Rogue Hunters Squad Commando Dire Wolves Squad Commando Jedi-Hunter Detachment Personnel Roster "Greaser" "Dino" "Angel" "Oxton" "Wraith" Pilot/Sharpshooter "Redeye" the Coronet "Mixer" the Coronet CT-5711 "Buzzer" CT-4120 "Crossfire" TK-1312 Fist TB-3055 Pathfinder Fist CT-#### "Nolan" Christophsis CT-#### "Lefty" Christophsis CT-#### "Bryce" Christophsis CT-#### "Storm" Christophsis CT-#### "Slack" PVT."Zapshot" PVT."Striker" PVT."Valor" PVT.CT-**** "Kad" 2nd Battle of Geonosis PVT."Craig" 2nd Battle of Geonosis CT-1498 "Charger" Rifleman PVT.CT-5900 CT-5000-8 "Kicker" PVT.CT-#### "Combine" Anti-air PVT.CT-#### "Xion" Anti-air PVT.CT-**** "Gafleen" PVT.CT-**** "JackKnife" PVT.CT-1309 "Graves" Weaponry PVT.CT-2278 "Reaper" PVT.CT-9233-1411 "Dusk" Rifleman PVT.CT-#### "Wrecker" Anti-Air PVT.CT-11-6411 Rifleman PVT."Storm" Rifleman PVT."Spikes" Rifleman PVT."Nexus" Rifleman PVT."Bricks" Rifleman PVT."Wrecker" Rifleman PVT."Razor" Demolitions PVT."Dakka" Medic/Demolitions PVT."Neo" Medic PVT."Katana" Medic/CQC PVT."Claws" CQC PVT."Ender" Marksman PVT."Bonecracker" Marksman/Slicer PVT."Serriom" Slicer PVT."Onxy" trooper 2nd Battle of Geonosis PVT."Shale" trooper PVT."Early" trooper PVT."Rapid" trooper PVT."Delig" Sharpshooter Private CT-9039 "Shocks" Private CT-9265 "Ink" Private CT-0922 "Cutthroat" Private CT-1738 "Eagle-Eye" Private CT-2126 "Knot" Private CT-2091 "Tip" Specialist "Driver" Endor IC/TK-70558 "Rede" RC-**** "Beacon" RC-**** "Breach" Expert RC-**** "Airborne" Sharpshooter Battalion Pilot RC-**** "Edge" Squad VARC-9843 "Treeface" ARC-2375 "Landslide" Rifleman ARC-3444 "Hotshot" Medic ARC-2153 "Ace" ARC-2321 "Spicer" ARC-6767 "Vai" ARC-1401 "Nets" ARC-3232 "Blue" ARC-56-8235 "Ryder" ARC-8235 "Ryder" CPL.CT-**** "Redk" Sharpshooter CPL.CT-**** "Saviour" Medic CPL.CT-**** "Leak" Rifleman CPL.CT-**** "Niner" Slicer/CQC CPL.CT-1542 "Region" CPL.CT-0001 "Zap" CPL.CT-5736 "Fly" Airborne CPL.CT-6853 "Locket" CPL.ARC-2651 "Ark" Rifleman/CQC CPL.ARC-7432 "Taker" Endor Corporal CT-4216 "Slammer" SGT.CT-**** "Earnest" SGT.CT-**** "Burst" SGT.CT-**** "Moe" SGT.CT-**** "Tripwire" SGT.CT-**** "Sawbones" SGT.CT-**** "Recker" SGT.CT-**** "Slicer" SGT.CT-**** "Burns" SGT.CT-**** "Kerak" SGT.CT-#### "Dodgers" Medic SGT.CT-#### "Fallout" SGT.CT-1773 "Ocean" SGT.CT-1760 "HardKnox" Weapons SGT.CT-1542 "Crush Claw" SGT.CT-1000-1010 "Fox" Sergeant "Bulge" SGT.ARC-222-5678 "Surge" Endor SGT.ARC-9976 "Blues" SGT.ARC-3126 "Cross" Explosives SGT-MJR.ARC-#### "Al'z" Sergeant Major Fangs SGT-MJR.CT-**** "Smokey" Weapons SGT-MJR.CT-**** "Ace" Rifleman SGT-MJR.CT-4875 "Hyper" SGT-MJR.ARC-7565 "Ringo" SGT-MJR.ARC-7861 "Alpha" SGT-MJR.CT-1760 "Hardknox" Weapons Specialist 2nd LT.ARC-2423 "Orbit" 2nd LT.ARC-0542-7 "Slicer" 2nd LT.ARC-4419 "Hex" Ops CL-#### "Nayc" CL-#### "Clik" Anti-Air CL-"Sharpshot" Sharpshooter/Minigunner CL-#### "Frost" Specialist CL-**** "Flare" Rifleman CL-**** "Roundhouse" Demolitions CL-2424 "Lark" CL-1556-9910 "Flipside" Demolitions Lieutenant "Du'uk" Lieutenant CL-2666 "Twix" Quartermaster LT.ARC-8237 "Bits" Trooper/Heavy Weapons LT.ARC-2235 "Bolt" LT.ARC-7689 Maxi Lieutenant ARF-6899 "Shrike" "Gratzy" "Tac" Officer CT-1085 "Fist" Squad CPT.ARC-#### "Ra'z" CPT.CT-**** "Grey" CPT.CT-4632 "Oe-Re" CPT.CT-8812 "Flash" CPT.ARC-8439 "Ajax" Captain CT-5903 "Gamma" Captain CT-7160 "Sticky" Major CT-2941 "Hellfire" Captain RC-1175 "Trench" Company Major ARC-**** "Surio" Major CT-6105-1513 "Blade" Medic MJR.CT-**** "Raider" Weapons MJR.CT-1300-2400 "Dart" MJR.CT-9857 "Pax" MJR."Lagos" ARC Commander ARCC-#### "Jax" ARC Commander ARCC-**** "Demo" ARC Commander ARCC-#### "Dustyo" Sharpshooter ARC Commander ARCC-6655 "Drake" Commander CC-#### "Militt" Commander CC-#### "Sputateek" Commander CC-#### "Axe" Commander CC-**** "Fusion" Commander CC-**** "Blast" Commander CC-**** "Blight" Commander CC-#### "Smasher" Commander CC-7474 "Core" Commander CC-3353 "Gemex" Commander CC-8888 "Rapid" Weapons Battalion Commander CC-#### "Draft" Battalion Commander CC-1939 "Spite" Regimental Commander CC-1324 "Knight" Colonel VARC-3758 Casher "Banks" Execute Battalion CT-#### "Yogo" PVT.CT-4564 "Lemon" Company PVT.CT-7891 "Halberd" Company Squad PVT.ARF-1432 "Sparrow" RC-7632/91 "Steel" Company Corporal CT-9087 "Brick" Sergeant CT-3483 "Jet" Medic Second Lieutenant ARC-4843 "Colter" Company Squad CO Technician Second Lieutenant CL-2004 "Frost" CPT.CT-2519 "Splatter" Company VC-1145 "Iron" Company B.COM CC-3441 "Warsaw" CO ARC-7245 "Sumo" ARC Squad Leader Carnivore Battalion Private CT-3421 "Victory" Medic Airborne MJR.ARC-0000 "Zeroes" Colonel "Chrome" B.COM CC-0985 "Sprinkles" B.COM CC-7689 "Spark" CO Spiral Company CPT. CT-2398 "Logic" LT. CT-58/2917 "Bridger" LT. CT-66/66-6666 "Sixes" 2LT. CT-839/908 "Wren" SGT. CT-0000/3849 "Tiger" Glass Company Captain CT-#### "Hex" Jedi Commander Kael Evergreen Alpha Platoon CT-7238 CT-7568 "Sion" CT-212 "Flamer" Sharpshooter Acklay Squad CPT.CT-1085 "Fist" Phantom Squad ARC-3-2323 "Cloud" Causatum Squad Five unidentified troopers Ringo Vinda CT-#### "Rhyd" CT-#### "Kir" Weapons Ringo Vinda Corporal CT-#### "Jammer" Medic Sergeant CT-#### "Vith" Ringo Vinda Omega Squad VT-#### "Twenty-Four" Omega Squad CPT.CT-#### "Tut" Omega Squad SGT.ARC-3734 "Longshot" Omega Squad 2nd Battle of Geonosis Milano Squad PVT.CT-1025 "Shadow" PVT.CT-4028 "Sea" SGT.CT-2719 ARCC-3822 "Rocky" Dire Wolves Squad RC-5100-1 "Nikoova" Blixus Company Captain CT-#### "Koho" Banshee Company CT-1914 "Kaiser" CT-2213 "Redgrave" CT-9585 "Bacta" CT-5093 "Clipper" LT.ARC-7689 Maxi Triton Squad PVT."Slip" LT.ARC-3247 "Nav" LT.ARC-1321 "Kexx" Engineer "Fury" Officer 332nd Torrent Company "Lucky" KIA "Flash" KIA "Namer" "Rover" "Kickback" "Whisk" Medic "Didge" CT-**** "Ayar" Teth CT-**** "Ged" Teth CT-**** "Lunn" Teth CT-**** "Ridge" Teth CT-**** "Vaize" Teth CT-**** "Ince" JanFathal, grenade CT-**** "Vere" JanFathal, grenade CT-**** "Oz" Umbara CT-**** "Ringo" Umbara CT-**** "Attie" CT-**** "Boro" CT-**** "Hil" CT-**** "Nax" CT-**** "Ross" CT-**** "Zeer" CT-**** "Slip" CT-**** "Dogma" CT-8976 "Tanker" CT-5597 "Jesse" CT-**** "Kix" Medic CT-**** "Del" weapons CT-"Hardcase" Weapons Umbara CT-08-7493 "O'Eight" A CT-8976 "Tanker" Trooper CT-#### "Endless" Corporal CT-2131 "Ghost" ARC."Striker" ARC-4619 "Jumper" Sergeant CT-#### "Breakaway" Sergeant CT-#### "Joc" SGT.CT-1956 "Thygyng" A SGT.CT-4533 "Recoil" SGT.CT-**** "Hez" Teth SGT.CT-1965 A SGT/ARC."Geo" SGT.CT-**** "Vill" SGT.ARF-2207 "Boomer SGT."Coric" Medic SGT.ARC-5555 "Fives" SGT.CT-1119 "Appo" SGT-MJR.CT-4533 "Recoil" (Squad A) LT."Hardrock" CL**** "Denal" CL-**** "Bow" LT.ARC-07/302 "Void" Lieutenant CL-1192 "Tidal" CL-8753 "Wolf" CPT.CT-7567 "Rex" CPT.ARC-4272 "Rookie" Commander "Phoenix" Gallery Uniforms Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Republic Category:501st Legion Category:Legion Category:Unit